1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a power riser assembly for moving a seat assembly between a seating position spaced above a floor in a automotive vehicle and a stowed position disposed within a recess formed in the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants above a floor within a vehicle interior. A typical seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for movement of the seat back between a plurality of reclined seating positions. It is common that the seat back is also movable between any one of the reclined seating positions and a generally horizontal, forwardly folded position overlying the seat cushion.
It is known in the automotive vehicle seating art to provide a seat assembly that is moveable between a seating position with the seat cushion spaced above the floor and a stowed position with the seat cushion and seat back disposed within a recess formed in the floor. Examples of such seat assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,581 and 6,837,530; and U.S. Patent Application No. 60/598,410. Generally, in such seat assemblies, a riser assembly or leg extends between an upper end pivotally coupled to the seat cushion and a lower end pivotally coupled to the floor. An actuator selectively pivots the seat cushion about the upper end of the leg while the lower end of the leg pivots about the floor to move the seat assembly between the seating and stowed positions.
It is desirable to provide a power riser assembly for a seat assembly which employs a drive linkage for transferring movement from a lower pivot to an upper pivot in order to move the seat assembly from a seating position to a stowed position.